metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian
Brian is a robot cop with the same system as Bikel and Walter, thus being their brother. He was created to serve and protect people. He has good memories of a girl called Natsumi, Bikel and Walter, but Hirosaki hijacks Brian, forcing the robot to do terrible things, but he is defeated by Fire with his new weapon, the GigaStreamer. Brian regains consciousness, but activates self-destruct, but not before remembering his true purpose: Being a Hero. Appearance Brian is about the same height as Bikel and Walter, but is colored black and silver. His eyes, which are slivered, are red, when they activate. He has the appearance of a war machine, in every sense of the word. He is equipped with a Gyropistol on his right arm, a massive cannon that can take out an armored car in a single shot. His chest has been fitted with a 4-barreled 20mm Vulcan cannon, usually used by aircraft and helicopters to mow down threats from the skies. On his right side, there is a ‘badge’, labeled FSA (Federal Security Agency), despite the fact that he states he is from the FBI Homicide Section. Personality Brian is focused on only doing his job. However, eh is proud of the work he does, even if it means killing his targets. However, after he is taken control of by Yuuichi Hirosaki (Episode 31- The sorrow of the Strongest Robot), he begins to destroy motorcycles. He really remembers anything after he is finally defeated. History Brian was designed by the New Tokyo Metropolitan Police electronic Engineering Institute, the same group who created Bikel and Walter, for the FBI’s Homicide Department. While he was in the , he was retrofitted to be more effective at killing thugs, rather than just serving and protecting. His safety system, which was the only thing protecting him from harming innocent civilians, was also removed, making him more dangerous. In a single year, he wiped out 253 ‘thugs’, a count he is very proud of. However, his creator is disgusted at the idea, as is Ryouma Kagawa. While Ryouma and the rest of Winspector speculated what to do if Brian were to go rogue, a series of induced radio waves were generated, causing Brian to go insane, and Winspector’s fears became a reality. Brian was no longer under the control of the Electronic Engineering Institute, but the control of Yuichi Hirosaki (Age 35). While Winspector and the New Tokyo Metropolitan Police scrambled like crazy to find the man responsible, Brian started attacking and killing motorcyclists. This attracted Winspector, but Ryouma was no match for Brian, and even Bikel, who was only targeted for the Motorcycle he rode, stood no chance. However, at the behest of the induced radio waves, he then started attacking the cops nearby, and managed to tear Winspector a new one. At the time of the end, there was at least one fatality from Brian’s Rampage. In an effort to destroy Brian, the people who created him rushed to complete a new weapon for Fire, the Gigastreamer, which could, theoretically, destroy Brian. However, as they struggled to do so, Yuichi set about partaking in his sick twisted scheme (See ‘Yuichi Hirosaki’ for more details.) to destroy motorcycles as revenge for the death of his daughter Yukari, who died in a traffic accident involving a motorcyclist. While the Scientists were trying to finish the Gigastreamer, Hirosaki ordered Brian to destroy all of the motorcycles in . However, fire intercepted, and tried to take him on, when the lead scientist’s daughter, Natsumi, tried to get Brian to stop. Hirosaki ordered Brian to kidnap Natsumi, and bring her to him, so that he could, in his own words, “Send her to visit Yukari in Heaven.” When Fire tried to use the MaxCalibur, the beams did little to no apparent damage. As the two struggled, the battle lead to the roof, where Natsumi was finally able to get through to Brian, if only for a little bit before Hirosaki ordered Brian to throw Natsumi off the roof. However, that was when Commander Masaki arrived with the lead scientist and the finally completed GigaStreamer. Fire was able to finally defeat Brian with the Gigastreamer in Maxim Mode. However, Hirosaki got away (Only to be defeated in the next episode). Brian, in his last moments before his ‘death’, finally remembered his past, and all the fun times he had with Natsumi and her father. Manga Brian was the enemy of the Winspector team in the one-shot manga. In it, the majority of the story is replaced with a single battle, with Hirosaki standing in the same area, controlling Brian with a remote. Other than that, nothing else was change Brian was defeated using the GigaStreamer, like with the TV series. Notes His helmet is retooled and repainted from Mad Gallant, a villain from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion. Category:Tokkei Winspector Category:Villain Category:Metal Villains Category:Evil turns good Category:Good turns Evil Category:Black Metal Heroes Category:Robots Category:Non human metal heroes Category:Deceased Characters